


Let Me Love You (Then Avoid Me)

by HazzaBearsSlut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Depressed Harry, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, Sort of Somnophilia, Top Louis, asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaBearsSlut/pseuds/HazzaBearsSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several accidental sexual encounters and one purposeful one, Louis and Harry have sex. Afterwards, Harry becomes depressed and avoids Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You (Then Avoid Me)

The first time it happened, it made no sense whatsoever, Louis had always said he was straight, to every single person that ever asked. Harry was gay, he knew he was gay, he told people that he was bisexual or that gender didn't matter, but I'm reality he knew that he was absolutely, without a doubt gay. So when Louis came to Harry one night, crying and helpless, Harry didn't know what was wrong, Louis wouldn't tell him. Harry just held him until Louis fell asleep in his arms, and soon Harry was out, too.

Harry woke to the scariest thing he'd ever imagined- Louis was grinding against him, letting out sweet little whimpers and whines, breathing heavily. Harry was terrified. His best friend, his Louis, was having some kind of sex dream and was basically humping Harry, and Louis didn't even have a clue. Harry didn't know what to do. Louis was so beautiful, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, hair wet and crazy from sweat, and he was letting out the prettiest moans harry had ever heard. Harry didn't want to wake him, he couldn't embarrass him like that. So Harry just let Louis hump him, until he was jizzing in his pajama bottoms and Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't aroused by this, and he would be lying if he said he didn't cum all over himself as soon as Louis let out a small, quiet, breathy moan of Harry. 

\--

The second time it happened, the hotel fucked up their reservations. Liam and Niall were quick to call their own bedroom, forcing Harry and Louis to share a room- not that either of them minded, they were the clingiest best friends in the world. Louis offered to sleep on the floor, but Harry wouldn't let him, just telling Louis to sleep in the bed with him, so he did. They were cuddling and Louis fell asleep before Harry, he always did. Harry was just about to doze off, but he noticed Louis beginning to squirm in his sleep. He began rocking his hips into Harry, and this time Louis was a little bit more on top of him, so Louis' thigh was rubbing against Harry's dick and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He began moaning, not the little whimpers like last time, but loud, long moans of Harry's name, whining and bucking his hips. Louis was gripping the sheets, his forehead buried in Harry's neck, grinding down onto harry, breathing quickly. Harry's eyes were squeezed shut, hands gently gripping Louis' hips. He hated taking advantage of Louis like this, he felt like a perverted creep, but it felt so fucking good, and Louis didn't need to know that he made Harry jizz his pants twice, now. He didn't want to embarrass Louis, he didn't want things to be weird between them if Harry woke Louis up. 

\--

Harry didn't ever think of himself as the dominant lover. He loved being full, whether it was one of his many dildos, a butt plug, or a cock (which was rare). He didn't sleep around, not at all, he had one long term boyfriend and they had sex once, and then they drifted apart, and then another time, he hooked up with a lad that he met at the bar, but that was the end of that. He'd never topped, not at all. So when Louis walked in on Harry, cock heavy in hand, vibrator shoved up his ass, Louis was surprised as Hell. Harry was moaning, he loved the way the vibrator nudged his prostate, making him tremble and pleasure spread throughout his body. And Louis walked in just as Harry was cumming, his eyes flew open at the sound of the door, green meeting blue, as cum shot out, landing all over his chest and stomach. Louis' eyes were wide and his entire face was red. He was quick to turn around, leaving the room and shutting the door. Heart beating hard in his chest, and cock throbbing painfully in his pants. He ran to the bathroom, locking the door and starting to wank to the thought of Harry and that damn vibrator up his ass.

\--  
    
"Louis?" Harry asked, knocking on his door. "Come in." Louis said. Harry opened the door, moving to sit on Louis' bed. "Um.. About earlier..." Harry began. "Look, Haz, don't worry about it. You don't have time for sex, you need to get off, I should have knocked. Let's just not mention it to anyone, yeah? Forget the whole thing happened." Louis said. "Oh, okay." Harry said, giving him a gentle smile.  
"You want to cuddle and watch a movie, then?" Louis asked. "Um, yeah, sure, okay." Harry said. 

Louis fell asleep on Harry at some point during the movie and Harry just gently combed his fingers through Louis' hair, and gently ran his fingers over his smooth skin, sending chills up Louis' spine. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead, whispered a gentle, 'I love you,' before falling asleep.

\--

That night, it wasn't Harry that woke up. Harry was naked, he always slept naked, even with Louis on top of him. He gently pulled the blanket off of Harry, looking him up and down. He was so fucking gorgeous, Louis didn't know what to do about it. He could hear Harry's steady breathing, and Louis wanted him so bad. Without any thoughts, he began to touch him, running his hands over Harry's toned stomach and over his chest and arms. Louis desperately wanted to kiss him, kiss him everywhere. He wanted to leave hickeys all over Harry's hot skin, but he couldn't. He knew that Harry would wake up and think he was weird as fuck and never talk to him again. His hand wondered down to Harry's pelvis, his beautiful cock beginning to fill with interest. Louis bit his lip as Harry gently bucked his hips up. Louis didn't touch his dick, he was too scared. He just smirked, closing his eyes as Harry began to move around, waking up with Louis still on top of him. He could feel his cock throbbing, heavy on his stomach. "Shit." He whispered, trying not to wake Louis who seemed to be asleep on top of him. He didn't know what to do except wait for it to go away, but Louis had other plans. Louis slowly began grinding onto Harry's leg, face still buried in his neck. "Sh-shit, no." Harry whined, cock getting harder. "L-louis, wake up, I can't- wake up." Harry said. "Mm, what?" Louis mumbled. "L-lou, p-please stop, y-you're making this hard for me, I need to get up, I need.." Harry babbled. "Oh my god, Haz, am i- oh God." Louis gasped, scrambling off of Harry. 

Louis looked at him, eyes wide. "I-I'm just going to go to my room." Harry said, stumbling to get up. "B-but I want you to stay, there's a storm, I hate storms, y-you know that." Louis whimpered. "Louis, me and you both have stiffies, I can't b-be in here." Harry said. "I-I'll... I'll suck you off." Louis said, looking at him hopefully. Harry looked at him, taken aback. "B-but... You're straight, you-" Harry said. "You don't know everything about me." Louis said. "Oh God, w-will you?" Harry asked, stepping closer. "Y-yeah, as long as you stay." Louis said, scooting towards Harry. Harry bit his lips as Louis gently placed his hands on Harry's hips, looking up at Harry. He leaned forward, gently sucking on the tip, making Harry's knees buckle. Louis was quick to take all of Harry into his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing his head. "F-fuck Lou, 's good." Harry whined. He gently pushed Louis' hair out of his eyes, biting his lip as Louis looked up at him, deep throating him, swallowing around him. "L-lou, w-will you, um, w-will you f-finger me?" Harry asked. Louis pulled off, nodding. "Lay down, Haz." Louis whispered. Harry quickly laid down, looking up at Louis with desperate eyes. Louis leaned down, kissing his neck, biting down, sucking, leaving his mark on Harry. "L-lou, please." Harry whined. "Be patient, I want to mark you everywhere." Louis growled, biting down again. Harry let out a whine as Louis kissed his neck and collarbone, leaving dark marks behind, biting down harshly on Harry's hot skin. He left marks everywhere, scattered around his chest, neck, stomach, and down to the inside of his thighs, Harry whining and crying and bucking his hips up, moaning Louis' name. 

"P-please, Lou, I-I need it, I-" Harry cried as Louis sucked another love bite into his thigh. "Don't worry, princess, I'll take care of you." Louis said, moving up, gently pressing his lips to Harry's. At that moment, Harry didn't care whether or not he got his release, the only thing that mattered was that Louis was kissing him and it was the best kiss of his life and this was the man that he had always wanted, he'd always loved. Harry was quick to thread his fingers through Louis' hair, letting Louis win for dominance the second Louis tongue touched his, letting him explore his mouth. Harry was whining into the kiss, tears were running down his cheeks. Louis pulled away giving him a small smile. "Why are you crying, princess?" Louis whispered, gently wiping his tears away. "Because I want you so bad." Harry whispered. Louis chuckled, gently and quickly kissing him again, before moving down, lifting Harry's legs, putting his thighs over Louis' shoulders, leaning in to push his tongue into Harry. Harry let out a loud cry, moaning Louis' name, pushing back onto his tongue. "Please, please, please, Lou, please fuck me, please," Harry sobbed. "You need to be patient, princess." Louis said, pulling away from Harry. "You gonna be a good, patient princess for me?" Louis asked, biting his thigh. "Yes, Lou, I'll be- I'll be good for you, I promise." Harry said. 

Louis leaned back into to continue eat him out, pushing his tongue passed the rim again, licking his way into Harry, as far as he could reach. Harry let out a whine, clutching the sheets next to him, arching his back. He grinded down on Louis' tongue, squeezing his eyes shut. Louis was enjoying himself- his jaw hurt and his dick was throbbing, but he loved making harry like this, sprawled out, desperate, begging. He loved his submissive Harry was, he never came off that way, but this, this was beautiful and Louis wanted to look at it forever- but they were both so ready for this, Louis needed to be inside of him, Harry needed Louis to fill him up. Louis pulled away from him, licking his lips. Harry let out a cry from the loss of Louis' tongue, opening his eyes and looking at Louis. "I'm going to fuck you now, princess." Louis said, standing up, grabbing lube out of his drawer. "C-can I- can I..." Harry breathed, sitting up, reaching for the lube. Louis handed to him, watching as Harry licked his lips, setting it aside. He quickly took Louis into his mouth, getting it as wet as possible. He looked up at Louis through his eye lashes, making eye contact and Louis had enough. 

Louis pushed Harry off of him and back onto the bed. He took his cock in his hand, gently pressing the tip against Harry's hole. Louis looked into Harry's eyes, making sure he was okay. "Please." Harry whispered. Louis slowly and gently pushed in until he was completely pressed against Harry. "God, Lou, you're so fucking big." Harry whined. Louis leaned down to kiss him, hands against the bed on either side of his head. Louis licked into his mouth, letting out a quiet grown as Harry threaded his fingers through Louis' hair, gently tugging. Louis gently began moving his hips, gently biting Harry's bottom lip. Harry let out a moan as Louis started thrusting faster. Louis pulled away from their kiss, moving to bite his neck. Harry let out a cry as Louis shifted positions, eyes widening, arching into Louis as he hit his prostate. "Yes, yes, yes, Lou, please, please, I-I need, need to cum, p-please," Harry cried. 

"You don't get to cum yet, princess, you've got to wait for me, okay?" Louis said into his skin. Harry nodded quickly, moaning as Louis sped up. "Oh fuck, please!" Harry cried, throwing his head back. "You're so pretty like this, baby." Louis whispered into his ear, pounding into his prostate. Harry let go of Louis' hair, digging his nails into his biceps instead. He let out a loud whine as Louis pulled out, moving to sit against the headboard. "Come ride me, baby." Louis said to him. He was quick to straddle him, sitting down on his cock. He bounced as fast as he could without hurting himself, whining and crying at how good he felt. He was letting out loud moans, it was all just Louislouislouis and Harry was desperate to cum, he'd been denied of his release and he was so ready. "Lou, I can't- I can't hold it, I-" Harry sobbed, continuing to bounce on Louis. "Let it out, princess, I won't be mad." Louis said, intertwining their fingers in one hand, and reaching down to stroke Harry's dick with the other.

Within seconds, Harry was cumming between them, falling forward on Louis, moaning out his name. Louis began bucking up into him, searching for his own release. "Oh, Louis." Harry whined, biting down on his shoulder. It only took a few more thrusts to make him cum inside of Harry, Harry moaning, grinding down as Louis came. They stayed like that for a while, Louis holding Harry, still buried inside of him. Harry was sleepily and lazily kissing his neck and shoulder, gently biting to make just a faint mark. Harry whined as Louis gently pulled out of him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you." Louis whispered, gently and quickly kissing his lips. "I'm going to go shower." Harry whispered. "Oh, okay. Don't be too long, please." Louis said. Harry nodded, getting off of the bed and quickly going to the bathroom, turning the water on.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he showered, he was so upset. He knew that this wasn't going to be anything more than a fuck. Harry wanted Louis all the time, he wanted Louis to love him, but he knew Louis, he knew that would never just happen.  He was in love with Louis.

\--

"Hey, Haz!" Louis cheered, raising his glass. "Hey, Louis." Harry said, quietly, walking passed him to the stairs. Louis noticed that Harry hadn't been the same since they had sex. It was Harry's birthday, and he wasn't even going to stay downstairs with the boys to celebrate. He wouldn't make eye contact with Louis, he avoided being around anyone at all, he just wanted to be in his room alone all of the time. Sometimes at night, he'd crawl in bed with Louis and cuddle with him, but other nights, he locked his door so let Louis couldn't get in. Tonight, Louis didn't want him to lock Louis out. He chased after Harry before he even got to his room, stopping him in the hallway. "Harry, come celebrate your birthday with us." Louis said. "Louis, I'm tired, I want to go to bed." Harry said, looking at his feet. "Okay, Harry, I'm tired of this. Tell me what's going on, you've been avoiding me and the boys. You're usually so happy and you loved being around me, so what the hell happened and how can I fix it? I miss you, Harry." Louis said.

Harry looked at Louis, glaring. "You can't fix shit." Harry said. "Harry if this is about-" "It is, Louis, it is, you were my best friend and I wanted it so much, I'd wanted it for the longest time, and I was just a one night stand to you, that's all I fucking was. Not boyfriends, not even friends with benefits, I was just a fling." Harry barked. "You wanted to keep doing that?" Louis asked. "God, Louis, you're so fucking stupid!" Harry yelled. "Harr-" "I went to shower and came back and the storm was over and you said I didn't have to stay in there anymore and I took it like you wanted me to leave, so I fucking did! Do you know how much I fucking cried?!" "Harry, I-" "No! You, nothing! You're an asshole, and I don't want to be around you because I know that the more I'm around you, the more I'll fall for you!" "HARRY, I LOVE YOU!" Louis shouted over him. Harry glared at him, crossing his arms. "Bullshit." He growled. "No! Not bullshit! I love you, I love you more than anything or anyone, I'll give up everything for you! We had sex, it didn't turn to anything more, why are you mad about it, you didn't try or say anything either! You didn't have to leave, I said you didn't have to stay because I didn't know if you wanted to! But I love you, of course I love you, Harry!" Louis said. Harry just looked at him, tears falling down his cheeks. "Do you still love me?" Louis asked, weakly. Harry nodded, looking away from Louis' eyes. Before Harry could say anything, Louis' lips were on his. Harry was slightly taken aback, but he quickly uncrossed his arms, placing his hands on Louis' chest while Louis put his hands on Harry's hips. Harry was the first to pull away, taking a breath and looking up at Louis eyes. Louis gave him a gentle smile, wiping Harry's tears away. "I love you, princess." Louis whispered. Harry smiled back, leaning forward to gently kiss him again. "I love you, too." He whispered as he pulled away. 

"But we can't... We can't." Harry whispered, backing away from him. "What?" Louis asked. "Louis, we'll be ripped apart before we can-" "Harry, I don't care about the fans, I don't care about our bosses, I don't care what the boys say, I don't care, all I care about is you, all I want is you, I would give up everything for you, Harry." Louis said, stepping closer to him. Harry shook his head. "We can't tell anybody." He whispered. "Are you... Are you ashamed?" Louis asked, frowning. "No, I- I just, m-maybe I should- um. Forget it, I-I'm going to bed." Harry said, turning around to hurry to his room.  Louis quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him to face him, pushing him against the wall, pining his wrists. Their noses gently bumped together and Harry's breath was caught in his throat, he was still crying. "Please don't tell me you love me then leave me all by myself." Louis whispered. Harry was the one to lean forward to connect their lips, gently biting on his bottom lip. "You wanted to be more and now I'm asking you to be more. Please? We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to." Louis whispered as he pulled away. "Okay." Harry whispered back. "Okay." Louis whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
